With more and more functions of wireless communication apparatus (e.g. mobile phones and interphones) and bigger and bigger screens of the wireless communication apparatus, demands for more energy of a battery are growing more and more. Although the energy of the battery is increased, lack of battery energy is still a problem to be faced when people use their wireless communication apparatus. For example, when one party is communicating with another party, the wireless communication apparatus shuts down suddenly due to the wireless communication apparatus being out of battery, this is an embarrassing situation for both parties.
With the advent of 3G era, the video communications are utilized by many users increasingly, dynamic video information and audio information can be sent through the video phone, so that great communication effects are achieved. However, the video communication is an application with a great amount of energy consumption, and a user is often worried about a video communication interruption due to out of battery when the user is using the video communication.
Therefore, a power prompting function is usually set up in the wireless communication apparatus. However, the traditional energy prompting function can only prompt the battery energy to one party of the apparatus, but cannot automatically prompt to the party on the other end. Because the party on the other end cannot realize the information of the battery energy of the user's apparatus directly, the video communication interruption may occur suddenly, tempos of the video communication cannot be controlled well.